


Righteous Is As Righteous Does / Праведник

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Дин в аду.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Righteous Is As Righteous Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225384) by [criminycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminycakes/pseuds/criminycakes). 



Дин знал, что его ждет. Знал так же хорошо, как и постоянную жалящую боль в запястьях, скованных любимыми кожаными наручниками Аластора, теми, что покрыты битым стеклом. Вопрос напоминал о металлическом привкусе собственной крови, о порезах во рту и скользких зубах. Самый тонкий нож звякнул о поднос, и Аластор повернулся к голому истерзанному телу. Лицо демона исказила хищная улыбка, и у Дина свело живот.

\- Так что скажешь, Дин? Готов спуститься с дыбы?

Дин проглотил всхлип и заставил себя успокоиться. Он попытался выглядеть жестче, даже зная, что лицо опухло и все покрыто царапинами и кровью. Он знал, что должен ответить.

\- Никогда, - прохрипел он.

Аластор подошел так стремительно, что Дин заметил только когда тонкий острый нож скользнул между губами и повернулся в деснах, разрезая пульсирующий нерв там, где еще недавно был зуб. Рот опять наполнился кровью. Дин закричал, не смог удержаться, не смог заставить себя замолчать, и, пользуясь этим, Аластор свободной рукой сдавил его уже сломанное запястье. Воздух бурлил в едва справляющихся легких, и Дин с трудом расслышал, как Аластор прошипел на ухо:

\- Никогда не говори никогда, мальчик. Ты мой, пока не сдашься. И у нас впереди целая вечность.

Когда Аластор ушел, все погрузилось во мрак. Даже проведя столько времени в аду, Дин не привык к ней. Пол, стены и все вокруг исчезало в такой густой и тяжелой темноте, что она словно чувствовалась кожей. Это было наказанием за отказы – бросить Дина во тьме и одиночестве, пока срастаются сломанные кости, пока срезанная кожа восстанавливается по кусочкам. Это едва ли не было больнее самой пытки. Едва ли. Иногда Дин позволял себе орать, покуда не кружилась голова от того, что не было слышно эха, а от тьмы наступало удушье.

Дин был почти уверен, что сам воздух хочет, чтобы он задохнулся. Однажды после особенно гадкой охоты Джон отвез его к стоматологу, залечить треснувшие зубы. Помощник удерживал Дина в кресле, пока врач прижимал к Диновым зубам формочку, полную чего-то вязкого, как глина.

Глинистая слизь ползла за края формочки и медленно, пугающе спускалась к глотке. Он давился, дергался, бился в кресле, пока врач не вытащил застывший пластик. После этой пытки во рту саднило и к горлу подступала тошнота.

После сеансов Аластора он чувствовал то же самое, но длилось это часами.

Впервые очнувшись в аду, растянутый на крюках, он был живым воплощением страха и боли. Он звал Сэма, звал отца и даже несуществующего Бога. Когда Аластор начал рвать Дина когтями, тот бился как дикий зверь. Но прошло время, боль не уходила ни на минуту, и постепенно его борьба угасала. Даже вырвись он на свободу, куда ему идти? Некуда было бежать, когда на мили вокруг только Ад. Только больше боли. Больше страха. Крики и жар со всех сторон, и полчища демонов. Медленно, но верно, год за годом Дин перестал сопротивляться. Склонив голову, он видел, как бритвы, ножи и плети разрушали его тело и не думал пожелать, чтобы это закончилось. Иногда он даже был рад боли. Так он по крайней мере хоть что-то чувствовал.

Худшей частью была обыденность. Знание. Ожидание. Когда тьма рассеивалась, путы теней отступали от исцеленного тела Дина, а комната опять приобретала свои черты, у него появлялась лишь доля секунды на вздох облегчения, и в замке поворачивался ключ. Дин пытался подняться на ноги, но ослабшие без движения мышцы не хотели слушаться. Он все еще подтягивал свое тело вверх, когда за Аластором захлопнулась тяжелая дверь.

Всякий раз демон выглядел иначе, но Дин всегда знал, что это он. Змеиные глаза смотрели на Дина с жестокостью и насмешкой. Он всегда одинаково улыбался, разглядывая раздетого Дина, распростертого на полу. Дин даже забыл, каково быть одетым. Поначалу он долго пытался хоть как-то прикрыться. Защитить себя от сверлящего взгляда Аластора, руками спрятать наготу. Аластор усмехался попыткам Дина сопротивляться. Но сейчас Дин сдался. Он пытался встать.

\- Проснись и пой, спящая красавица, - Аластор – сегодня болезненный старик с острым лицом и свисающими скулами – пнул его ногой по ребрам, бросая обратно на пол. Дин почувствовал, как внутри что-то треснуло. – Что, не ответишь мне колкостью?

\- Иди нахрен, - выплюнул Дин, и бок пронзила острая боль.

\- Ну, это вряд ли, Дин, - Аластор щелкнул пальцами, и в руке его появились тяжелые железные кандалы. Он усмехнулся Дину, чья кожа покрылась мурашками. – Вот что скажу тебе, - самодовольно продолжил Аластор. – В этот раз я лишу тебя особого выбора.

К горлу Дина подступила тошнота. Иногда Аластор позволял ему назвать тему дня. Дин знал, не было смысла обманываться. Так или иначе, Аластор всегда вынуждал его выбирать. До того, как Дин успел сообразить, рука демона оказалась на его затылке, стальной хваткой сжимая волосы, и в следующее мгновение он впечатался лицом в стену. Дин знал, сопротивляться бесполезно. Он мертвым грузом опирался о ледяные кирпичи стены, пока Аластор защелкивал оковы на его запястьях и щиколотках. Дин вздрогнул, когда Аластор навис над ним и заговорил:

\- Огонь, Дин, или галлюцинации?

Мысли закружились в голове Дина. Если он скажет огонь, последует ли Аластор его словам? Или наоборот напустит галлюцинации? Огонь Дин мог вытерпеть, но видения в прошлый раз чуть было не доломали его. Может, Дину стоит пойти на блеф и выбрать как раз их? От ужаса пересохло во рту. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и отчаянно застонал. Шло время, и у него все хуже и хуже получалось прятать эмоции. Он понимал, Аластора это только заводило, но больше не справлялся с собой, не мог молчать. Дин знал, Аластору нравится видеть его слабым, беззащитным, вынужденным выбирать себе наказание и умолять палача причинить ему одну боль, чтобы избежать другой.

\- Значит, и то, и другое, - Дин слишком долго тянул с ответом. Колени его подогнулись, и он рухнул на пол. – Маленькая сучка.

Слова хлестали словно плетью по голой спине.

\- Ты жалок. И знаешь что, Дин? – Дин зажмурился, пытаясь не слушать, но слова пробивали любую защиту. – В глубине души тебе это нравится.

Дин резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на демона со всей возможной злобой.

\- Заткнись!

Ненависть охватила его подобно лесному пожару. Он почувствовал, как понемногу прибавились силы.

Глаза Аластора опасно блеснули, он схватил Дина за шею и грубо вздернул вверх, выбивая воздух из легких. Их лица были так близко, что Дин чувствовал на себе зловонное сернистое дыхание.

\- Не думай, что я не знаю о ваших маленьких остановках по пути. Я вижу тебя насквозь, Дин, и знаю все. Я знаю, глубоко внутри какая-то часть тебя наслаждалась этим. И всееей благодарностью, которая следовала, - голос демона стал глубоким, низким. – Всем вниманием, которым дорогой папочка тебя обделял. В конце концов, это единственное, на что ты годишься. Ты не спрячешься от меня, Дин. Ничего от меня не утаишь.

Дин не мог ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться, некуда было бежать, не по чему ударить.

_Сэм голоден, у него выпирают ребра, Дин и сам невыносимо хочет есть._  
Джон, сломленный и неприступный, смотрит на гроб, Сэм рядом кажется ему совсем малышом. Внутри Дина разрастается огромная дыра стыда и вины.  
Одиночество. Машины и комнаты в мотелях, полных незнакомцев. Запястья связаны веревкой, на шею давят чьи-то руки. Хороший мальчик. Любит это и ненавидит себя за то, что любит.  
Места мало, и Дин сжался до невозможного, чтобы уместиться.  
Сэм замахивается огромной палкой, ломает Дину кости. Рот Дина весь разбит и кажется слепленным из глины. Трудно что-то сказать. Закричать не получается.  
Зубы тонут в маленьком теле, вокруг толща покрытой волосами плоти, дико болтается крысиный хвост.  
Сэм укутан в пеленку как младенец, почерневший и опухший в канаве.  
Кровь Мэри на руках Дина. 

Он проживал это снова и снова. Знал до мельчайших подробностей. Никаких сюрпризов и ожидания неизвестного. И никакой передышки. Видения бесконечно повторялись по кругу, и каждый цикл были больнее предыдущего.

Как дикие заросли колючек, они превращались в тернистые путы из грубой коры с шипами. Кое-где они стали настолько густыми, что ничего не было видно. Когда ветви разрослись до предела, сжимали, душили друг друга, они вспыхнули пламенем. Таким высоким и жарким, будто от бензина, разлитого на мили вокруг. Огонь уничтожил все. Земля окуталась дымом и нестерпимо жгла. А потом, когда ничего не осталось, кроме обгоревшей пустыни, сквозь золу пробились скрытые ростки. Вот что делал с Дином Аластор. Сжигал все дотла. Вырезал все человеческое из Дина, будто свежевал кролика. Вытаскивал потаенные, мрачные желания на поверхность и превращал в самые темные, глубинные страхи. Снова и снова, пока те и другие не слились в голове Дина в одно целое. Пока Дин не стал чувствовать только отвращение к себе, неприятие и стыд. Пока не начал не просто соглашаться на пытки, а жаждать их. Выгибаться, подставляясь под металлическую бритву Аластора и опускаться на что-то мягкое и теплое. Пока не стал упиваться тем, как блюет своей кровью. Пока не узнал наверняка, что если Аластор чудом исчезнет, он возьмет оставленные орудия и безо всякого принуждения примется сам из себя вырезать новое чудовище. Во тьме он больше не кричал. Он упивался ей. И иногда, когда не было слишком больно, он вгрызался зубами в руки и освобождал себя.

Обычным днем, похожим на другие, когда Аластор прижал к его подколенным ямкам раскаленные угли и соленый лед, в его ум закралась маленькая горькая мысль. Почему души настоящих злодеев, убийц, чудовищ в образе человеческом должны освобождаться от этого? Почему кто-то избежит лезвий, раскаленного железа и унижения? И тут его мысль заиграла новыми красками. _Я смогу. Я стану монстром. Я накажу их._ Он сопротивлялся этой идее, десятилетия моральных принципов пытались сдержать разрушительную волну. Аластор стиснул кожу Дина и полоснул бритвой. Крик Дина обратился кашляющим смехом. Он представил, как вырывает зубами чью-то глотку. Когда Аластор схватил его пальцы и дернул в обратную сторону, Дин представил, как меняется с ним местами, даже сжимая зубы и слыша, как собственный охрипший голос наждаком стирает горло. Представил, как сам ломает чьи-то кости, как заставляет истекать кровью. И почувствовал себя так хорошо… Аластор погладил его по руке. Эта мягкость казалась такой незнакомой после пыток, что он отшатнулся. Боль взорвалась искрами по всему телу.

\- Вот так, Дин. Вот так.

_По правде говоря, ты всегда разочаровывал. Я никогда не хотел тебя. С самого детства видел, какой ты слабый. Глупый. Но с другой стороны, ты был такой девчонкой, что пригодился, когда нужно было посидеть с Сэмми. Только из-за этого я тебя и терпел._

Это все нереально. Он не хотел поднимать голову, чтобы не видеть копию Джона.

_Сэм всегда был моим любимым, а ты просто необходимостью. У тебя была одна работа, Дин, только одна. Держать моего мальчика в безопасности. А ты и это провалил. Так я и знал._

\- Нет, - сказал Дин, вопреки самому себе. – Нет, папа, он в безопасности. Он жив. Поэтому я здесь.

_\- Это из-за тебя его убили. Ты должен был лучше присматривать за ним. Должен был прикрывать его спину. ТЫ позволил желтоглазому схватить его. Как и дал Руби вцепиться в него когтями. Можно сказать, ты сам пробил ему хребет._

Дин поморщился от того, как жестко звучал голос Джона, как полон был гнева и отвращения.

\- Папа… - прошептал он.

_\- Это из-за тебя, Дин. Ты во всем виноват. Ты заслужил это. Вот и наслаждайся._

И вдруг голос Джона смягчился.

_\- Ты и так знаешь это, правда?_

Доброта в голосе сделала свое дело. Нотки любви и искушения. Сердце Дина сжалось от желания. Он так и не смог заставить себя открыть глаза, несмотря на волнующую бурю нужды. Он знал, это все иллюзия, но был не в силах противостоять такой правдивости.

\- Да, - его голос было едва слышно.

Джон замерцал, превратился в Аластора. Он погладил шею Дина, как раз в том же месте, что и в видении.

\- Хороший мальчик.

Облегчение и благодарность смешались со страхом Дина.

Он сломался.

К тому времени, когда Кастиэль отыскал Дина, было уже поздно. Он опоздал на много лет. Дин устремлял все внимание на женщину, висящую перед ним на дыбе. Он медленно взял с подставки иглу и улыбнулся краем губ, когда незнакомка истошно завопила в страхе.

\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо, нет, - повторяла и повторяла она, то срываясь на крик, то еле слышно шепча.

Дину на мгновение стало интересно, за что она угодила сюда, к нему. Он сладко улыбнулся ей, и она судорожно сглотнула. Его рука замерла. В глазах грешницы мелькнул крохотный огонек надежды, но Дин уничтожил его иглой. Комната наполнилась ее криком, тело забилось в конвульсиях, по лицу заструилась кровь из выколотых глаз.

Послышался гром. Дин оглянулся на дверь, а потом обратно на женщину.

\- Никуда не уходи, красотка, - сказал он и вонзил шип в ее ладонь, пришпиливая к дыбе.

Раскаты стали громче, со стен, выстроенных из огромных каменных блоков, посыпалась пыль. Пол задрожал под ногами Дина, который хотел было осторожно приоткрыть дверь. Что за черт? Что за пронзительный звон в ушах? Стоя в нескольких шагах от двери, он услышал оглушающий грохот. Словно землетрясение. В ушах зазвенело еще сильнее, по краям двери пробился яркий белый свет. Дин закрыл уши руками и поспешил было назад. Но не успел. Дверь разлетелась на мелкие щепки и ослепительный свет наполнил комнату. Дин зажмурился. Звон в ушах становился невыносимым. Свет разлился вокруг и объял его. От этого прикосновения Дин вздрогнул. Почувствовал, будто вернулся домой. Свежий воздух, теплые лучи солнца на щеках. И радость. Сорок лет треснули как сухая глина и рассыпались в крошево. В ушах стихло, и Дин услышал – нет, почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась мысль – _это ты_. Его переполнило удивление. Не свое, чужое. Он не видел, но ощутил, как кто-то схватил его за руку обжигающей хваткой. И потерял сознание.

Остальное он помнил обрывками. Жар, пепельный ветер в лицо. Чувство, будто его тащат вверх. Взмахи крыльев. Вой сотен демонов, бурлящее черное месиво внизу. Слепящий свет и крепкая хватка на руке. Не его, чьи-то чужие чувства роились в нем. Несгибаемая целеустремленность, печаль, истощение, осторожность, любопытство, надежда. Тепло. И последний всплеск пугающей веры, похожий на принятие.

И Дин очутился в темноте, среди запаха сосен, земли и травы.


End file.
